Janos Gargalen
Janos Gargalen is head of House Gargalen and Lord of Salt Shore. Appearance Janos is slightly above average height, standing at 5'11. His skin is darker than most, a clear indicator of his Rhoynar heritage. His black hair is cut short to keep it out of the way from his dark green eyes. He often wears multiple layers of loose clothing, trying to seem bigger than he actually is due to his sickly build. History Janos Gargalen was born in 357 AC to his mother Lady Halaena Gargalen, head of House Gargalen and her husband Runcel, who took up the last name Gargarlen when they were wed. He grew up along side his two younger siblings, Myra and Branston, who couldn’t have been any more different. Myra had unwavering loyalty towards her older brother, taking his words to heart and doing whatever she could to help make his life easier for him. Branston on the other hand wanted nothing more than to rule. He was often greedy for attention and often trained in areas that Janos could not, trying to prove himself to be a better candidate than Janos At age four, Janos experienced his first seizure, the first of many to come. It is said that the condition is passed down through generations of House Gargalen, his mother Halaena being the first to possess it, Janos being the second. Due to the severity of the condition he spent most of his childhood recovering from past seizures which left him fatigued and often unable to walk from exhaustion. The hope of Janos learning how to wield a sword soon diminished, and House Gargalen soon had to find a way to get him the training he needed to assume the position of Lord. Janos was taught lessons from his family members who visited his room throughout the day. Halaena taught him the** importance of a great leader, making sure the words she spoke would stay with him for the rest of his life.** His father Runcel taught him about siege weapons and how to snoop out spies, something he learned from experience. Lastly, Myra taught him lessons she learned from the septa. Things including cooking, singing, dancing and painting were all practiced under the instruction of his sister. In 378 AC Halaena had a seizure that proved to be fatal, resulting in serious brain damage. She was seriously handicapped, unable to move a single part of her body. Later that night she was ordered to be put out of her misery, resulting in Runcel becoming head of House Gargalen. However, Janos never thought his father was a person who could lead well. His ideas of how the house should be lead never resonated with any of the smallfolk. To protect the reputation of the house, Janos sent Dagos along with four other men to kill Runcel, successfully doing so and making Janos Lord of Salt Shore and head of House Gargalen. Janos and his family since then lived mostly in peace, staying away from the wars that plagued Westeros and keeping to themselves for the most part. In addition, Janos chose his long time lover Theomar as his paramour, taking no other. Important Events 357 AC - Janos is born as the first son of Halaena and Runcel Gargalen. 358 AC - Myra is born, making her the first daughter and second child of Halaena and Runcel Gargalen. 361 AC - Janos experiences his first seizure, confirming that the condition is passed down from generations. 362 AC - Branston is born, making him the second son and third and last child of Halaena and Runcel Gargalen. 378 AC - Halaena suffers brain damage from severe seizures which result in her unable to move. She is put out of her misery later that night. 378 AC - Janos orders Dagos and his trustworthy men to kill his father so that he may become Lord of Sand Shore. They succeed, only resulting in a few casualties while doing so. 383 AC - Theomar is chosen as Janos' paramour. Recent Events N/A Family Members * Halaena Gargalen (b. 331) (d. 378), Married to Runcel Gargalen (b. 339) (d. 378) ** Lord Janos Gargalen (b. 357) with chosen paramour Theomar Sand (b. 362) ** Myra Gargalen (b. 358), Married to Sigorn Gargalen (b. 356) *** Allana Gargalen (b. 387) ** Branston Gargalen (b. 362), Married to Perrianne Gargalen (b. 369) *** Erren Gargalen (b. 385) *** Rona Gargalen (b. 387) *** Larra Gargalen (b. 390) *** Willum Gargalen (twins) (b. 395) *** Willis Gargalen (twins) (b. 395) Household Members * Dagos (b. 343) - The Master at Arms for House Gargalen. Was previously a cupbearer for Lord Janos in his youth against his will to pay for the thievery he committed against the family. With permission, he was able to train and become a knight, later returning to take up the title of Master at Arms. * Nestor (b. 384) - Personal Cupbearer for Lord Janos. He was often seen looking for leftover food near Salt Shore before Janos called him inside to serve as his cupbearer, giving him a room to stay and food to eat as long as he does his job correctly. * Maege (b.360) - Septa for all of the noble girls of Saltshore, excluding Allana. Category:Dornish Category:Gargalen